srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecil Ciele
"Why don't you come out and play with me?" Cecil Ciele was once the haughty young supersoldier of Zeon known for his hot head and brutal close-up combat. Somewhere along the way he disappeared and hadn't been heard from for a while -- until he came back a completely different person. Cecil now works for a mysterious organization where he pilots a highly advanced Arm Slave in between making business 'deals' between various warring sects. While his appearance, childish behavior and manner of speech may cause many to underestimate him, Cecil's ability to turn from modest and calm to a sadistic killer in seconds is enough to startle even seasoned soldiers. He seems to remember little of his past. Background Information In the aftermath of the One Year War, NCA 111, the defeated Zeon was biding its time for its return -- licking its wounds and gathering its resources together. It recognized the importance of having good pilots; as shown by previous battles, high-end models could only do so much. Newtype research was something that was just only beginning, and little of it was understood aside from basics; a group of Zeon researchers instead focused on the next best thing. Taking DNA samples of many of Zeon's top aces, Project New Sky was conceived. Cecil Ciele (often affectionately known as 'CC' for 'carbon copy') was raised by normal parents for around six years, albeit heavily monitored; the boy went through intensive learning as to get up to speed with the older pilots, and at the age of seven he was finally taken away -- placed in a pilot training program and subjected to an incredibly painful regimen of growth hormones. This caused him to physically mature quite early. Unfortunately, Newtype research had exploded -- particularly Cyber newtypes, where despite the instability they were shown to be much better pilots in the end. Project New Sky was decommissioned. Cecil was discovered by an ex-pilot by the name of Rial Terre who took pity on the boy and adopted him; later, he and Cecil were sent to the Delaz fleet and finally the Endra under the charge of Chara Soon -- briefly, anyway. Cecil's life completely changed when he ran into Leonard Testarossa. Wishing to seize a chance to pilot an experimental new mecha, he eventually convinced the young man to allow him to pilot a Codarl -- in exchange for data. As he began to destabilize mentally from the drugs he was made to take, Rial Terre became concerned -- he cornered Leonard, but in the end he was killed. The orphaned Cecil was then taken in by Leonard, completely brainwashed and conditioned, and brought into the fold of Amalgam. He has been climbing the ranks, proving himself to be quite an interesting young subject. Personality Traits To say the least, Cecil Ciele is rather -- interesting. Many of the Divine Crusaders and those who have run into him only know of his former self -- a haughty, arrogant brat who never failed to indulge himself in sharp, sarcastic humor. He never really got along with anyone, and constantly pushed himself to be the 'best'. He was known to beat himself up pretty badly or forget things completely if he failed. In the aftermath of his conditioning, however, the boy's personality took a complete 180. To strangers, Cecil is a calm and obedient boy, soft-spoken and remarkably articulate. To those he knows better and has opened up to, he's actually very carefree and playful, often engaging in very childish antics; it's believed to be a sign of his true age. For all intents and purposes, Cecil is broken goods. He has been born and bred for war, prepared all of his life for it -- piloting is second nature to him and he treats it like play. The drugs that he was made to take in order to allow use of the Lambda Driver has done nothing but accelerate it ... its side effects have visibly manifested themselves in the form of intense, uncontrollable bursts of aggression and memory loss. He tends to hyperfocus on things that annoy him. For the most part, though, these symptoms have been smoothed over by time and conditioning; he is at least able to have a thin veneer of civility, but the brutish side of him never goes away completely. Anyone who meets him tends to come away with the impression that there's something 'wrong', or that he's pretty ... creepy. One of the characteristics Leonard Testarossa had a distaste for in Cecil was his arrogance, and it's obvious from the way it's been dealt with. Cecil's ego is gone, and in the vacuum a sense of helpless dependence has filled its place. Cecil is very modest and thinks lowly of himself compared to others, but as a tradeoff he desperately needs someone to cling to. In the absence of a caretaker, Cecil tends to neglect the environment around himself, his hygiene, and his health. (more to come later!!) Talents & Abilities Insert abilities here. Relationships Coming soon to a theatre near you! Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category: Divine Crusaders Category: Amalgam